You are the one
by angelyst
Summary: Yang teaches Blake how to slow dance.


**A/N: Daniel Bedingfield - If You're Not The One is what's playing while they dance. Honestly I'm not too crazy about the song, but I'll be damned the lyrics fit so well for Bumblebee.**

* * *

The distant melody of guitar strings reaches them all the way out here on the balcony. As the lyrics begin to chime in, Blake's ears twitch at the muffled tune. She needed this, the open space, the fresh air, a break from the rest of the party-goers. She was glad Yang suggested going out to admire the view. It was something she was unwilling to admit to herself, but it was a bit staggering how well Yang knew her and how fast she was able to accomplish that. It was shameful for her to also admit that she couldn't do the same for Yang. She decided it was time to rectify their situation by putting a little more trust into her partner and to _start showing her that_.

"My dad was the one who taught me how to ballroom dance," she shares. "He was the one who taught me everything there was to know about the world,... until I left with the White Fang... How about you, what's your dad like?"

"We-eellll, let's just _waltz_ right into things, why don't we?" Blake laughs good-naturedly at her friend's _Yangtics_ , but Yang hesitates slightly before she answers. "My dad... well... he's great! We get along really well now that Ruby and I are older. Of course, we'd always be his little girls no matter what. So, as you know, our dad's a teacher at Signal. He taught Ruby and I lots of skills, well me, mostly. In fact, he took it upon himself to see me fighting again," Blake bristles at the statement.

Feeling ashamed at drudging up such a sensitive issue, both girls try masking their turmoil at the topic at hand. "He helped me get back on my feet. It was mainly just him and I all the while Ruby was traveling out here to Mistral. He supported me all the way to get back into the swing of things, when all I really wanted to do was laze around a bit. He's mine and Ruby's number one cheerleader! He's so supportive and caring and understanding. But he knew I had to get back out here and continue becoming a huntress." Blake muses on how true that resonates with her parents, and yet she left them. Yang abruptly stops it there after seeing the look etching on the other girl's face.

"Hey, everything's fine now. We're all back together," she tries to comfort her partner. She figures if she says it out loud enough times she'll eventually believe it to be true.

They resume gazing out at the sparkling sea and rest along the railing in companionable silence. Hoping Yang's plastered smile doesn't give away her anxious emotions. She's usually not the one to be reluctant in sharing her thoughts or stories about herself.

Wordlessly, Blake gently places a reassuring hand atop Yang's robotic one. They stare into each other's eyes and share a solemn smile. She realizes it is, again, another way of her apologizing. The countless times she's done so, and still Blake has not forgiven herself. How far they've come to trusting each other, relying on each other, being there for each other, and yet Blake still takes two steps back every time.

Yang breaks the eye contact and glances up at an absent bow. She takes back her previous statement. She sees at last that her friend is actually making strides. It has taken Blake awhile to finally feel comfortable in her own skin, to stop being paranoid about being so exposed in new places sometimes. She wishes she could knock some sense into her. That she could hold up a mirror against her face and for her to see that there is nothing to be afraid of when it comes to being yourself, that any threat she encounters they can face it together. She wishes that she could prove to her she'll be there no matter what, she wishes for Blake to do the same as well. And more than anything, she wishes she had the courage to follow her own advice of being true to yourself, for her to admit she needs Blake as more than just a friend and more than just a partner. She wishes for Blake to finally see her, to finally see her in the light that Yang sees her in now. She wishes... _she wishes for all of her_.

Earlier when they were getting ready for the party, they struggled with finding the perfect outfit. As they held up dresses against their figures, they couldn't settle on what to wear for the night out. She gives a twirl in front of the mirror still unsatisfied. Without any luck rummaging through the closet, Yang holds up Blake's sleeping robe.

"How about these? They're so the _cat's pajamas,_ " she cheekily jests.

"A-mew-sing." She deadpans.

"Everyone would know you're ready to _bed_ them." Yang is immediately greeted with her corgi-pillow right into the face after that remark.

They continue on with their search. Blake instantly tosses black clothes into view.

"Ooh, I liked that dress you wore to the school dance." Yang gasps! "I have such a _groundblaking_ idea!" She grabs for the familiar black garment and dons it flush against her body, "huh? huh?" as she begins modelling.

Blake scoffs and answers with an eye roll.

"If anything, I get to be in another pretty girl's dress tonight. Maybe I'll be so lucky," she purrs and winks.

"Yaaang!"

Yang grabs for her flowy white one and hands it off to Blake. "No, no. I can't wear all white. Plus, I need something to match my bow."

"You're gonna wear that?! Nobody would even mind at this party. Come on, you look good, 4-Ears."

"..."

"Oh, don't give me that look. Anyway, is it so bad that _I'd like to see you without it_ ," she flirtatiously suggests, while Blake glares harder. Yang stops with the teasing tone and sincerely discloses, "no really, you'd look better without the bow." She softly smiles at her and is met with a similar one back. Breaking out of her reverie, Yang gazes over at the girl currently next to her, immaculate under the ethereal moonlight.

"Nice dress." Yang announces unceremoniously.

"Please, this was your _groundblaking_ idea!"

Looking over said borrowed outfit in accusation, she notices it is so unapologetically Blake in nature. The current Mistress-of-the-Night dress reinforces everything dark, hidden, and often overlooked about the faunus. But does wonders to highlight Yang's fiery golden hair, body, and temper to match.

Recalling on her earlier professed compliment, Yang blushes. Feeling emboldened, she moves to say something and they glance each other's way. Immediately, she looks up at her cat ears and confesses, "I really meant it when I said that." Blake murmurs a thanks in return as they go back to admiring the ocean.

Bright moon on a clear night sky, the white dress on Blake accentuates how glowing she looks in the moment. Radiant, like an angel, who so badly dreams of changing the world for the better. The ivory appearance liberates a newfound outlook from the somber girl, a rare happiness notably bursting from her on this night. Her fierce features softened with a faint smile gracing her face, her constant tense guard more relaxed in her lithe nimble body, her usual mistrust replaced with hopeful wonder when looking up at the vast starry sky. Sounds of waves crash against the shore, the cacophony of the crowd inside mix together. If she were to focus enough, her ears could pick up the exact lyrics of the song that is currently playing.

 _"I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand,  
_ _If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am."_

'This song,' she thinks. Blake can obviously relate. She bites her lower lip to stop from laughing at the irony, but does nothing to keep at bay the wry smile that creeps onto her face.

"What? –what is it?" concerned with her friend.

She tries deflecting her actual thoughts from revealing and instead responds, "you know, something I didn't get to learn was how to slow dance..." she trails off.

"... oh really?"

Yang playfully gives Blake a light bump to her shoulder. She falters in her steps but doesn't stop, instead she continues to softly sway to the sweet-sounding song and hums along. Yang smiles at her silliness.

"How about it's time I teach you a _lesson_ , kid? You wanna _dance,_ _partner?"_ and she quickly spins Blake around to face her. Their laughter melting all the unease they felt away.

At arms-length distance, Yang instructs "place your hand here and your other one right here." Their fingers naturally entwine in Yang's left hand and Blake's right. She places her other one along Yang's shoulder, while the lead dancer firmly grasps the girl's waist.

With confidence, she leads them into a spin then into broad side-steps while Blake follows in pursuit. The cadence of their footsteps matching one for one, another reminder of how well the teammates fall into place. With a strong hand at her back as guidance, never once did Blake question how attentive Yang was in protecting her, nor did she ever doubt her partner's blazing admirable dedication or her passionate headstrong leading. Their movements instinctively harmonious and coordinated — a familiar dance between partners in a combat zone. After every battle they've been through so far, and the many more to come, they'll always need faith and trust in the other no matter what it is they do as one. The enticing connection they share is undeniable proof of destiny meaning to bring them together.

As the song goes on, they start to sway in place while never breaking eye contact. Yang's gaze darkens as she wolfishly smirks, her arm ventures south and she takes notice that Blake never objects. Rather, the cat grows a grin to match her own.

She undoes their grip so that her hand can get lost in the blonde's long locks. It soon finds refuge against her velvety neck, while her other gingerly lowers to the exposed thigh of Yang's. Her hand reluctantly hovers there to make certain she's okay with this. She appreciates how sweet it is for her to hesitate in consideration, but Yang also relishes in witnessing that fearless side of hers take action. She encourages it with an eager smile and lowers her lids in a daring manner, their challenging gazes unwavering. Her stare, determined, yet her grasp, delicate. Blake takes in a shaky breath, but is unwilling to shy her eyes away. Yang steadies them by pulling her near. She softly laughs and their mixing breaths tickle the other's lips at this close proximity.

Yang spins them around again, the white dress begins skirting up uncovering more and more fair skin. She can feel the ocean breeze brush against her legs, the solid rigidness of the right arm sturdy against her, ambitious fingers pressing deep into her lush backside. In sudden realization, the full weight of their positions encompass Blake. Their faces breathing each other in, their limbs entangled, their chests swelling together, the pounding of their hearts palpable to the both of them. Amazing how without thought they've naturally gravitated this close.

Drawn to each other's eyes, their fixed gazes reveal mirror reflections of one another. Yang seeing Blake for who she is, flaws and all. Beautiful, with her unyielding amber eyes that are just as intense and inflaming as the searing sun and stars — a guiding life force that constantly gives. So opposite from who she is and a lot like a recognizable Sunny Little Dragon. Whatever experiences she has faced has shaped her to become hardened, self-preserving, a silent steely force of flighty deflections woven with defiance, and habitually fighting a self-imposed lifelong battle. Blake seeing Yang for who she is, flaws and all. Luminous, with those dazzling lilac ones that are just as boundless and mystifying as the undiscovered voids of space — a manifestation of our curiosities that inspire us. So opposite from who she is and a lot like the aforementioned enigmatic Belladonna. Instead, she has for a long time or just always been intrinsically stubborn, nurturing, a brightly burning powerhouse of energy and tenacious strength, with a drive to move forward and never once stopping. Their sentimental moment develops into an enlightening ordeal, one where they're finally seeing each other for who they are, flaws and all. No longer are they afraid of being true to themselves, finally accepting of the consequences fate has in store for them, in fact, _**absolutely compelled**_ to find those out for themselves.

Truly seeing each other at last in the light of the moon, a deep need emerges from within. With their figures flush against one another, the heat of their bodies radiates off them in surges. Their sweltering fervor singeing them at their heart's core. For they willingly accept that they know fairly well what's coming over them, and do nothing to stop it. For them to finally act on that unrelenting urge that's been captivating them ever since. For their unraveling desire covets that same confidence beheld in their gratifying embrace. For the partners to do what lovers do, for their lips to echo that of their bodies — for a wish come true.

Their faces inch closer, eyes ease shut, breaths caught in throats, while hearts stop altogether, it is then that their lips touch in the slightest of embraces. A chaste kiss, gentle, like a bumblebee landing on its prized flower. Blake is pleasantly surprised at how soft and warm her lips are, how tender and tame the inviting kiss is, despite how heated and urgent they felt just moments ago. The most prominent sensation infinitely focused on where their most fragile connection meet, their point of singularity. Their kiss under the stars signifying a new beginning—a big bang—spontaneously creating a universe of their own, and its aftershock enveloping their bodies whole sending electric waves throughout.

They dwell in their graze quite a bit longer, until one of them becomes overwhelmed with the yearning they've held onto ceaselessly. Blake reaches up with one hand combing through a golden voluminous mane. Her heart drops to the pit of her chest at the gesture, fulfilling those feverish demands of getting lost into her, trembling as she does so. Her hands find each other and brace against Yang's neck to steady herself. While Yang digs into the small of her back in order to bring her closer, consumed with the need to become one. Her left hand subtly follows along Blake's collarbone and up her neck, the skin to skin contact leaving goosebumps along its trace. She persists in her exploration, passes through the drapes of her silky hair and rests her fingers along the back of her head, still insatiated like she's never getting enough. She transforms their kiss into a rough insistent one brimming with raw hunger. Her only thought being the taste of the other's lips. Once she sees that Blake returns her same enthusiasm, the rest of her fears quell away. She swallows just before deepening the pressure of their kiss. She brings her lips into her mouth and begins sucking there as a feeling of lightheadedness wash over them. They grasp onto each other for purchase, the other girl their only sense of reality. Their hold anchoring them to the ground, as though they're floating away together into the night sky.

In the aftermath of breaking apart, their world finally stops soaring. In an instant, their senses come flooding back in an inundation of euphoria. Their heads swimming with ecstasy, teary eyes beaming at the other, heaving pants at their breathlessness, and the drumming of their hearts racing like they're off to battle. Yang's fingers affectionately caress the girl's cheek and cups her face, her thumb rubs away an escaped droplet. Overflowing with all the newfound emotions they can't hold onto, Yang understands the feeling. This is something she has also longed for, knowing it was worth the wait. She delights herself with the idea that if they kiss enough times, then she'll believe herself to be invincible, like everything will start becoming better than before. Feeling as though an emptiness they've both been missing is now filled, feeling as if they're deliciously content but still ravenously craving more.

They kiss again. Their lips clash in a vigorous skirmish. Blake takes Yang's bottom lip into her mouth and begins nibbling there. Her sharp fangs cautiously biting into her, a thrill for the adventurous girl that sends flutters to her lower stomach. Be that the idea of putting one of her most sensitive flesh in danger an exciting thought or perhaps it's the trust in knowing that she won't hurt her. A pleading tongue urges her lips open. As she welcomes it in, the tip of an extremely keen delegate runs its way across the smoothness of the girl's teeth and onto her palate, out on a quest to seek the feel of her partner's. Creating tingles all over each drenched muscle as they greet, thousands of taste buds gambol about at the foreign aura. Their tongues continuing their dance for them. An aching moan gets devoured in her open mouth as they go on ravaging each other. Their tussle sending ripples throughout that stretch to the tips of her fingers and to the ends of her toes. The thudding of her heart deafening in its pulsating need, the throbbing even reaching the depths of her most intimate center. She vaguely wonders, 'if this is what a mere kiss can do, then what could possibly await them later in their established bedroom?'

When they come undone, Yang is met with the soothing press of Blake's lips against her neck. She closes her eyes cherishing the sentiment and carries on with their dance. Blake rests her head upon her shoulder, the motion the simplest of pleasures, but still bearing just as much significance as their preceding kiss. After all that has transpired and whatever it entails, the adventure of their budding relationship has them looking toward their wondrous future. Basking in their afterglow, the blush staining their faces start subsiding, their eyes now resting, their breathing gradually slowing, the beating of their hearts syncing together, the entirety of their being joining into one culminating ensemble. The two of them never knowing they could experience heaven in such a way, and never wanting to let go of the feeling _or each other_.

Late into the night, the pair still linger in their embrace out on the private balcony. It has been long since the song ended, long since any music started up again, long since the ruckus of the party faded out, long since she's stopped whirling them in circles, and forgoing all steps and twirls for that matter. Instead, they have been simply swaying to Yang's soft hums. Nothing else in the world affecting them.

Blake's securely nestled in her partner's cradle, head resting against Yang's chest, ears occasionally tickling the girl's chin. The night's wind carries along with it a gentle breeze, its coolness sending shivers across their skin but doing nothing to deter the coziness and warmth they feel inside. For once, Blake's finally feeling comfortable and safe in the arms of someone who genuinely cares. For Yang, it feels like finally coming home into the arms of someone who will always be there for her. ' _You are the one I want_ ,' they think fondly of each other while in the precious hold of one another. It is complete bliss to bee with the one you're meant to bee with.

They continue to dance under the moonlight.

* * *

 **A/N: This fic was inspired by an art piece by hshs0h on twitter (/hshs0h/status/897421035657506816). Hope you enjoyed my cheesy romance one-shot :D Thanks for visiting Metaphor Hell!**


End file.
